srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Questions for the GM July 2008
This set of questions was compiled by . Interview starts below the line. Questions are in Bold, answers and other comments from the GM are unformatted. Owing to the lenght of the introductory text, this has also been unformatted. Questions start at first bolded sentence. (These questions haven't been answered yet) ---- With a final, deafening roar, four broad arcs of black lightning cross the sky as Xarakk, the mighty demon servant of Joloreth, slowly sinks down into the great wreath of flame and smoke that fills the ring of stones. The bold adventurers positioned at the the edge of the ring swiftly fall back as the towering, black-winged demon topples into the unseen gate in the centre of the stones from which he sprung. As these bold adventurers begin to go their separate ways a hooded and cloaked man suddenly appears in their midst. As hands tighten on sword hilts and magic gathers the hooded man says in a quiet voice that none the less carries to the furthest of the bold adventurers "Be not afraid, bold adventurers. As a reward for your bravery in ridding the world of this mighty foe I will answer your questions for an certain amount of time" As the adventurers shuffle and mutter among themselves a line forms, the Heroes of Sryth awaiting their turn with the oracle. Having gated himself to the front of the line the Great Shadowblack asks "When are we going to get rid of that Wooden Sword (or mace, if that's what people selected)? It cannot be dropped, nor sold, and it takes some of our encumbrance..." (This question was swiftly answered when, some days after this question, the wooden sword or mace silenty disappeared from inventories). After a moments pause he continues "Why does killing an enemy with any power at level 75 earn us less experience than killing an enemy with the same power at level 74? Example:Killing the Jadefang Queen without using a power earns me 22+ combat experience. Killing her with Destruction lvl 74 (or Elementalism lvl 74) earns me 6 combat experience. Killing her with Destruction lvl 75 earns me 2 (TWO!) experience. However there is no visible difference between Destruction level 74 and Destruction level 75 - the effect (damage caused) is the same. So why is the exp gain different between the two levels?" Answer: Speaking quicker now he says "In the past in the city of Tryndmoor there was the option to "Seek out employment...", but it was "(not yet playable)". The option was located right above "Visit Teagurn The Seer...". What was the idea behind that option (what had you planned) and why was it removed?" Answer: Positively rushing now he says "Will there ever be another special event (tournament?) at the Dragonhill Fields? Also will Silverwysp ever get rebuild? And/or maybe get some new adventures there?" Answer: Looking behind him at the angry line of adventurers Shadowblack finishes with "Did you make the two maps of Tysa and Saarngard yourself, or did you have someone else make them for you? If you made the two maps of Tysa and Saarngard yourself, what program(s) did you use? Was it some software for making maps, or the map maker of some game, or something else?" Answer: At last the next adventurer, Falco, gets to ask his questions: "Is the combat system ever (or in the near future) be redone to allow for a team-based approach?. By that I mean you + summoned creatures + familiars + NPCs helping in that quest + whatever vs a number of enemies (rather than it just saying 3 Evil people as the enemy and treating it like one stronger monster). Because I think taking agility into consideration and perhaps luck to have initiative or the like for order of attacks and other actions would be quite interesting and add more strategy to the battles. Answer: On the same note, is it ever possible to have powers have multiple uses in combat, that you'd choose for each usage? For instance, maybe illusion allows you to create an illusionary attacker like it does now, but maybe another option is to make a phantasmal version of yourself, thus increasing MR for a few turns since the enemy won't know which you is real." Answer: As he moves out of the way to await his answers the next brave soul, Elendil (MIA) asks his question "After reaching lvl 100 in a skill or power, is the specific xp for that skill or power gained through "to all skills and powers" events included in the daily quickstone tally?" Answer: Next in line is Young Ned who asks "I have a question about the Cathedral of Silver Rain in Talinus. Does kneeling before the silver pool have any effect at all? In particular, is there any correlation between how many times you kneel there and how likely your blessings are to last for 3 rounds instead of 2? I seem to be seeing a correlation there, but I'm not sure whether it's just my imagination." Answer: Coming Next is the Holy Paladin who asks "Will we ever see a use for the tattered map you can get from the Missing Pilgrims adventure?" Answer: The brave Spencer appears before the oracle next asking "Is there another Proving Grounds adventure planned for the near (within 6 months) future?" Answer: This question was answered when Quest:Proving Grounds VI - The Alder Throne was announced Penultimately Nearvirgo has a triumvirate of questions # Will you be placing Jarix Obelisks now that there is a tangible benefit to using them, and will using them and our Jarix stone to teleport great distances have any costs per use? # Will there be Mounts available in the Hawklor stables any time soon? # Will we be able to stable our Mounts in the Hawklor (and other as they appear) stables and have them 'tended' there?" Answer: And finally Shalok walks to face the great Oracle "Does the button you press (aggressive, normal or defensive) change the damage you do or take when you cast a spell? and are any of the three weapons associated with the three skeletons at the ruins of Tarramyre in our possession?" Answer: After the Oracle has heard these questions he asks for some time so that he can contact his master, the so-called 'GM'... ----